I am Human, I am Manic
by UrbanMedic
Summary: Blaine Anderson has been sent to the Lima Mental Institution in Ohio after assaulting a kid in his class during a baseball match in lieu of criminal prosecution. Blaine centered with some Klaine. Rated M for swearing. And other themes in later chapters.
1. The Nurse's Office

The room was completely numb feeling, nothing but needles, bright lights, first aid-kits and depressing colours, but then again, you wouldn't expect much more from a Nurse's Office would you?

Blaine Anderson, 19, attending the prestigious Dalton Academy, just assaulted a kid in his year during a baseball game and is now in the hospital.

"Turn your head for me, I'm just gonna clean this off"

He was covered in bruises and bloody marks as a result of the other players dragging him away for the kid. But the most noticeable thing was the huge gash on his head that was still bleeding, the nurse wasn't being that careful with treating it though.

"Let me just take a look at it a little bit closer here"

A bandage was placed on it, and every time she asked 'does this hurt' he just responded with an 'I'm fine' as dull as the room itself. He felt physically sick as his mother left the room, with tears in her eyes looking at him as if he was a monster, then a young man came in. He had long black hair and a very serious feeling demeanour.

"How are you doing Blaine? I'm Nick Duval I'm the staff psychologist here... did you get your ass kicked?"

Who the hell was this man?

"No"

"No?

Nick looked to his arm, and saw the small circular burn marks.

"What is that? Is that cigarettes? ... You smoke out huh, yeah. I've done that before"

He constantly wrote in his notebook, he was trying to read him. Blaine couldn't let that happen, he stayed as silent as possible, answering everything as simply as possible.

"Angel dust?"

"Never"

"Speed? Methamphetamine? Crank? Shrooms?"

"No"

"So where you high today?"

"No"

"Were you just pissed?"

Blaine nodded his head slightly.

"Kinda like how you feel like right now huh? It's gonna come off of you in waves Blaine."

"Where's my mom?"

"Ok, I'll be back in a second"

Blaine was alone again, who was that, asking him about drugs? How was that any of his business? He couldn't focus on that now though.

Nick came back with two guys, one had gelled up blonde hair, and strong build. The other was significantly older than the both of them, and looked as weak as anything. They came towards him, looking at him as if he was a speck of dust. Blaine didn't like that.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Stay cool Blaine. Let me explain"

The door slammed and the sound echoed through the small room.

"You committed criminal assault today"

"That's bullshit!"

His mother was trying not to stare at him, he could tell that she was scared too, but who of?

"What we're gonna do right now is we're gonna take a trip to the unit, now how you get there is up to you"

"I'm not fucking crazy"

"I'm not saying that!"

Blaine was getting nervous, the unit? Are they serious? isn't that were all the insane people go? He can't go there, he'll have to think, and he can't be alone with his thoughts again. He was ready to jump on one of them, adrenaline was pumping through him. Coming back to him. He won't let him take him away to that place.

"Mom what the hell? Mom just tell then I'm not crazy!"

He knew it was a lost cause, she was just looking away from him, like he wasn't human. Nick wouldn't shut up, trying to calm him down and talk him through it, Blaine was past that now. And Nick knew it.

"Blaine this is how it's gonna go!"

"Mom! Mom?"

The blonde and the older guy was coming closer to him, cornering him on the bench.

"Come on, just relax, come with us"

Blaine was going hysterical, no one was listening to him, not even his own mother. _His own mother._

He jumped up at her. Ready to hurt her. She and Nick were just walking away from her now pretending he didn't exist, as if he was a child with a temper problem.

"Hey fuck you!"

"Take it easy!"

The older guy dragged him back onto the bench, Blaine was shoving him aside, still shouting at his mother, trying to make eye contact with her, he had to do something.

"Fuck off tell them I'm not crazy!" he screamed.

The blonde was much stronger than first glance, Blaine was now jumping off the bench, trying to stand up, the two men grabbed him, and shoved him back down.

He kept screaming "don't fucking touch me" and called for his mother.

He was now screaming incoherently constantly as if he was being tortured, trying to wriggle out of their grasp.

The blonde guy was shouting code blue repeatedly.

The older guy brought out a tin, there was an needle in it.

This wasn't happening.

No matter how much he moved, no matter how much he screamed, no one listened. With the blonde holding him down, the other guy trust the needle into his lower back, and he felt nothing.

Nothing at all.

Blaine was tied down onto a bed, rendering him incapable to do anything. His vision was a blur, a yellowish blur. His eyes hurt. People were staring at him as he was being wheeled in to some place, a middle aged, blonde haired woman was wheeling him through the room. People were surrounding him, they were the same age, but they didn't look at him as if he was a monster, or a normal person for that matter.

They just looked at him.


	2. Waking Up

Blaine woke up to the sunlight bursting in his eyes, he was in his bedroom probably, but.. it wasn't the same colour, and his bed was different and-

He knew it, he was in the nuthouse. Shit.

The room was tiny, a pale green colour, the walls had scratches and tally marks on them. The carpet was as rough as anything, grey. And a tall window with blue curtains over it was letting in a large amount of light.

There was another bed next to his though, a guy with long blonde hair and a... huge mouth..? His eyes were bloodshot and red, like he'd been crying, and he was holding a tiny grey pouch of something. They stared at each other until Blaine asked him who he was. It took him a while to respond, but when he did-

"Sam"

Suddenly the door opened and man came in, the same older man from earlier with that annoying cheesy smile, you could notice it was fake from a mile off.

"Everything ok? ... Ah.. Blaine, yes? My name is Will and I'm one of the staff here, you'll be seeing a whole load more of me now "

Something about that sentence made Blaine want to throw up. He slammed the door behind him, Blaine just wanted to go and crawl into a hole and die. He massaged his temples and noticed Sam was now bouncing the pouch up and down in his hand.

"what is that?"

"... it's a medicine pouch my dad gave me... to protect me from evil.. bad things.."

"How old are you?"

"Almost 16"

Blaine got off of the bed, he needed to walk around. He was still trying to comprehend were the hell he was.

"Where are my fucking shoelaces?"

"We get them back for recreation"

Sam wasn't even looking at Blaine, it was like he was in a trance, is that what this place does to you? Blaine needed to take his anger out on something, his instinct kicked in and he threw the shoe across the room as hard as he could. Sam jumped out of his skin, he was terrified.

Blaine wasn't sure how long he could last in this place.


End file.
